Broken
by Ninotsjka
Summary: Adam Conant is in a relationship. But at night he dreams about someone else. Adam/Jake
1. Broken

**Broken**

I know I've been with Diana, but ever since dad hired Jake at the boathouse I can't stop thinking about him. What it would be like to kiss him? To feel him pressing himself against me, like I press myself against Diana.

I know he is with Faye. I don't like how she clingy she is with him. Her hands all over him. It should be my hands doing that. It should be my lips that kiss him. It should be me that's making love to him.

Diana doesn't suspect anything. I redirect my feelings for him towards her. I can't help myself.

When I'm alone in my bed, I dream about Jake, dreaming that he undresses himself for me and me alone. All the while I'm pleasuring myself, have the image of his naked body in my mind.

I wake up from wet dreams, and tell everyone it's because of Diana, when it's someone completely different that makes that happen to me.

I hear he broke up with Faye. Is this the time? Is it really going to happen? Has he chosen me over her?

How could I've been so foolish? Jake doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about Faye. He only cares about himself. He left us. He left me. And to make matters worse he robbed us. All dad's savings are gone. I won't forgive him for that. Ever!

-TWO YEARS LATER-

He finally came back. He even had the nerve to tell me: "Jeez, did I hurt your feelings?"


	2. Twisted

**Twisted**

Jake's back. And my feelings for him have caused a rift between Diana and me. She thinks it's about Cassie. Truthfully it partially is about Cassie, it's just not the main reason.

Even after all that he's done to my family, to me, part of me still wants him. It doesn't help that he too fancies Cassie.

All my life my dad has talked about how he was supposed to be with Cassie's mother and how I'm supposed to be with Cassie. "It's written in the stars." Now that she's here… And _he_ came back… everything has changed. Of course he falls for her. I still see them kissing before my eyes. On the one hand I want to be her, on the other hand I want to be him. I know Diana only set that dare to hurt me, she knew I couldn't watch the girl that I loved, kissing the guy that I loved.

When Cassie went missing he came to me, saw me preparing a valentine's day dinner on the boar. That was the first time I actually thought he could see how I felt about him. He called me loverboy. But his tone contrasted it. He meant that I was Cassie's loverboy and not his. Apparently the universe was trying to tell me the same thing my father had been telling me all my life.

Cassie was in trouble a lot those days. We watched over her. Him and me. I even came to his rescue. Albeit with the rest of the Circle behind me. And he actually managed to thank me. It was the nicest he had ever been to me. We were bonding… Bonding over our love for Cassie, but still…


	3. Warped

**Warped**

I got in a big fight with Cassie. But by the end of the night we got back together. We weren't even arguing about Jake. It was about family. Arguing about family and the past usually isn't a good thing. But it should've told me that what we were going to do next was a mistake.

Making love to Cassie felt like coming home. It was the most beautiful thing ever. But then her father had to come over and ruin everything. What my dad called destiny was actually a curse. Cassie's lawn was full of dead crows, and as Cassie's father told it, it was a sign that the curse had been activated. Meaning one in our circle would surely die.

Secrets always have a way of getting in the way.

Of course it had to be Jake that was affected by the curse. I didn't like the fact that I had to tell him that I was responsible for perhaps killing him.

Cassie's mother had found a cure, but we were missing an ingredient. It meant 'bonding time for the three of us in the woods. Jake got really jealous of what Cassie and I had. "Deep down you know it should be you and me together," he told Cassie. Part of me still wishes he would say that to me.

While Jake went to lie down at the house, the potion was made. Only Blackwell tricked us. He wasn't supposed to drink it, Cassie and I were. Sacrificing our own happiness so Jake could live. A murderer, a thief. But if we didn't we would be the murderers, and we didn't want that on our conscience. So we drank the potion. Thinking our love was stronger than any kind of potion would ever allow it to be. At least Jake would be alive. Throw away one love to save another.

I woke up and I wasn't in love with Cassie. I've been trying to get back to feeling the way I felt before. But nothing comes close. This whole experience taught me some things though.

If there's anything I've learned now. From loving Diana, from loving Cassie, from loving Jake… it's that I love magic and in particular dark magic. Perhaps I have a shot with one of Cassie's other siblings. I hear they're coming.


End file.
